They Call It Puppy Love
by CrazyCrimeLady
Summary: A v day fic. Not much else to say lmao. Fluff. Jamko (obvi)


**A/N for Bella, but also for me. V day fic based on our fav couple.**

* * *

Eddie woke up to the light shining in, something that only happened when Jamie was awake before her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Jamie standing by the window opening it. "Goodmorning, Sunshine." He said as he walked ove to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodmorning, love." Sleep was evident in her voice. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day. Stay here, I'll get your gift."

"I like gifts."

Jamie returned with a small rectagural box. The paper around it was red with little white hearts tan string in a bow wrapped around the box pulling it all together. "Very pinterest esc." Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, Nicky wrapped it for me." He handed her the small box and sat down on the bed watching her open it. A smile spread across his face as he thought about how lucky he was. He wakes up every morning with the love of his life in his arms, gets to make her breakfast, gets to spoil her, and show her unconditional love.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Eddie asked and laughed falling forward putting her face in her hands. She looked up and saw him still looking at her "Stop." She couldn't stop laughing at this point.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I got."

"Stop. You're being sappy." Eddie was still in a fit of laughter.

"Fine. I'll stop if you open your present." Jamie said.

"Ok." Eddie opened the gift to reveal a red box. She gently opened the box to reveal a glass rose and a message next to it. The rose itself was a red stained glass in perfect detail. The stem was gold and had a leaf coming off of it. The message simply read 'My love is true, and will not fade, just like this glass rose. As this rose remains unchanged, so will my love for you.' Eddie's eyes started watering as she read the message. "Jamie," She leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know what to say. This is amazing."

"You like it?" Jamie asked.

"I love it," She placed a kiss on his lips. "and I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Halfway through breakfast, Eddie ran through Jamie's apartment to the bathroom. Jamie followed her and found her throwing up. He grabbed a pony tail fro the bathroom counter, and he gently pulled all of her hair back and tied it behind her back. He gently rubbed her back.

As Eddie lie in bed, Jamie ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly.

"For what?" He asked. "It's not your fault your sick."

"Yeah, but we were going to have dinner, and you planned it all, and I was so excited."

"Hey," He kissed her forehead. "I'm with you, and that's all that matters."

"You're so sappy." Eddie said laughing again.

As Jamie was about to reply, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that."

* * *

Jamie came back in approximately 15 minutes. "You want the second part of your present?"

"As long as I don't have to get up."

"I'll be back."

Jamie walkedback into the bedroom with a small beagle in his hands. "Oh my god!" Eddie yelled.

Jamie placed down the small dog at the end of the bed and it ran to Eddie. "Aw, look at his face. It's so gray, he's just an old man." Eddie cooed."

Jamie laughed at his fiancèe. "You said that you wanted to save the beagles they did tests on, and, while I couldn't save all of them, I figured why not save one."

"Jamie!" She beamed. "This is too nice. He was really a lab experiment?"

"You deserve it. I found him through a foundation called from Labs to Leash."

"You're the best." She leaned forward and tried to give him a kiss.

"Hey, don't get me sick."

Eddie pulled a pouty face and loked up at him "Fine, but if I get sick it's your fault." He pulled her face to his joining their lips.

* * *

Jamie had done the dishes and headed back to the bedroom where his love was still laying, sick. He noticed quickly she was asleep the dog was curled up in a ball next to her. He quickly grabbed his phone and took a photo. He walked on the bed and layed next to her. He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. He ran his thumb across her knuckles slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Jamie woke up, he saw Eddie's face staring back at him. "Hey. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. It seems to have just gone away." Eddie smiled.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Want to see if we can still make our reservations?" He asked her.

"While that seems nice," Eddie kissed him softly. "I had different ideas." Eddie kissed him again, this time more passionate.

"I loke the sound of that." Jamie said and returned the kiss.

* * *

**A/N I don't know if I like this, but hopefully someone got some enjoyment from it. **


End file.
